


Photo Booth Follies

by propangel



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Relationship, Smut, Wedding fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: Inspired by a friend's writing prompt to me: You & Chris hiding out in the photo booth at a friend's wedding, smooching cutely until... things pick up and the raunchy stuff ensues!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seattlite1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlite1/gifts).



When I had added Chris as my plus one, I honestly wasn’t sure if his schedule would allow him to attend my friend’s wedding with me. He’d been traveling a lot, so there hadn’t been much time for us lately. I had hoped he would be able to make it, but was fully prepared to go alone if necessary.

As we stood mere inches away from each other on the dance floor, I admired his dashing form standing next to me. He tipped his head and stared at me with those crystal blue eyes and I was lost. Only his voice brought me back from my reverie, "Want to get some air?" All I could manage was a nod as he reached for my arm, threading it through his.

I tilted my head to rest on his shoulder as we worked our way through the crowd, heading toward the outside courtyard. Chris leaned over and planted a kiss on my hair as he caressed my hand. I interlaced my fingers with his and brought his hand to my lips for a quick kiss.

As we reached the other side of the dance floor, I spied a photo booth in the corner and stopped, releasing his hand to step in front of him. “Want to take some snaps?” I asked, hoping he’d say yes since there weren’t a lot of pictures of the two of us together. He tugged me in the direction of the booth, looking at me with a mischievous grin.

We stepped inside, pulled the curtain, and sat down side by side waiting for the prompt to indicate it was starting to take photos. Both angled so there was very little room between us, he leaned in a little bit more to softly place his lips on mine. Catching my lower lip between both of his, he nipped at it and his tongue darted out to taste my skin.

Oblivious to our surroundings, Chris’ hand moved from his side to the back of my head, brushing through my hair slightly. He pulled back just the slightest bit, and I felt our breath mingle.

“Yes?” He whispered.

“Oh yes,” I breathed, flicking my eyes up to meet his. He kissed me again, not so carefully or so sweetly. 

This time, he kissed me with everything that was in him, his tongue dipping into my mouth, tasting the wine we had earlier. I kissed him back just as passionately, my hand automatically sliding up his chest to reach up around his neck.

After several long moments punctuated only by our increasingly harsh breathing and soft moans, I pulled away slightly. Without hesitation, I stood up and swung my leg over Chris’ lap and straddled him on the photo booth bench. His hands moved to my hips, pulling me tightly to him; he ran one hand up my back to press between my shoulder blades and brought my mouth back to his. This time, when we kissed, my hands were in his hair, then at his collar loosening his tie.

Our mouths never parting, my hands slid under his jacket, grasping at his shoulders. He slid his hands down my thighs, then back up, his fingers dipping beneath the hem of my dress. He made an inarticulate noise in his throat at the feel of my skin beneath his hands and continued up my legs until he could palm my buttocks, pulling me closer in pulses that pressed my warm center up against his now hard cock in the rhythm of lovemaking. I mimicked his rhythm, my mouth opening at the feel of his cock rubbing up against me, even through layers of clothing.

Chris broke our kiss and buried his head in the crook my neck, slipping a hand around to cup my mound through my underwear, feeling the wetness of the material. He slid his fingers inside, parting my moist folds easily. When he thrust two fingers into my channel, I gasped in pleasure, hands clenching his hair. My rhythm became more violent and Chris added a third finger while circling my clit with his thumb. As I pumped my body onto his hand, he took the opportunity to close his teeth around the tendon at my throat. I slammed down one last time on his fingers as I came, my whole body stiffening with pleasure, muffling my cry in his shoulder. When it was over, I nuzzled him while his hand stroked gently to bring me down.

After a few moments, our breathing returned to normal and I slowly moved to stand (slightly wobbly-legged), and straightened my dress. I reached over to move Chris’ jacket back into place, smoothing down the lapels as I reached out to grab his hand. Chris’ eyes were dark with desire as he grasped my hand and stood up, grinning from ear to ear. Fingers entwined, we stepped out of the photo booth, barely stopping to grab our photos from the tray. I turned into Chris and straightened his tie, leaning up to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he purred.

I laughed softly, then leaned in to nibble his earlobe while whispering, “Definitely. I’m not done with you yet!” I kissed his neck, then his mouth, one hand stroking the back of his head. Our lips clung, more tenderly now, before I pulled away. Eyes locked, I reached into my clutch for one of the hotel key cards I had secured earlier in the evening. I slipped it into the closest pocket of his suit coat, as if it was a surprise where we’d end our evening.

"Give me five minutes to say goodbye to Jennifer, and I'll meet you upstairs."

Chris grinned, stepping closer, and kissed me. “I’ll give you three.”

I watched him turn on his heel and walk out of the ballroom with the anticipation of what was to come arousing me beyond my wildest dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

After saying my goodbyes, I made my way to the elevator in the lobby. I had reserved a modest room on an upper floor, hoping to not draw a lot of attention to us. The elevator stopped on our floor, and I turned to the right once I exited. My mind was wandering and my breaths came out in pants as I made my way to our room. As I stood outside the door, I took a deep breath to steady myself and placed the key card in the lock and heard the click. I opened the door slowly, unsure where Chris might be at this point.

Once inside, I closed the door behind me and turned to find him standing very close, blocking my path into the room. He placed his hands on my hips and gently pressed me back against the door. I yielded to his touch as he leaned into me, and brought his knee between my legs, pressing his thigh against my core as his hands moved up over me. He was so determined and assured in his movements, it made me feel slightly out of control. I dropped my head to avoid his eyes, and Chris gently caressed my face – lifting my chin and waiting patiently until I looked at him.

As he leaned in, I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush lightly against mine, the tip of his tongue sweeping slowly across my upper lip. I sighed, parting my lips as he pressed his mouth firmly to mine and his tongue continued its exploration. I felt myself giving over to him, arms hanging useless at my sides.

He moved his hands along my body, encouraging my arms up to where he captured my hands above my head. He held them firm as his body pressed against me harder, the door solid at my back. His kisses became more urgent and I responded in kind. He kept my hands trapped with one of his, while his other hand moved over my body, cupping one of my breasts. I writhed against him, desperate to touch him and struggled to free my hands. He held them fast in one hand, pulling away slightly so the other could begin working at the zipper of my dress. Growing impatient, he released his grip to use both hands in his quest to undress me. He pushed my dress off my shoulders and let it slip down to the floor, leaning in to trace his tongue along my collarbone to taste my hot, silken skin.

I ran my now freed hands over the taut muscles of his back, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close, trying to relieve the growing ache at my core. It enflamed him further and he ground against me, taking my mouth again in a passionate kiss. When my hands moved down over him to grip his backside and pull him tight to me, he moaned and lifted his head to look at me, rocking gently against me.

I reached up to push Chris’ suit jacket down his arms and he shrugged it off. My hands moved up to unknot his tie as his hands fell to my hips, stroking the skin at my waist. Biting at my lower lip, I pulled off his tie and dropped it to the floor before going back to his shirt buttons. My fingers fumbled a little as the skin of his throat and chest came into view through the loosened shirt. I gave in to impulse and pressed my lips to his neck, licking and sucking at his skin as my fingers continued their way down his chest.

His eyes were blazing embers sending a shiver down my spine.

Chris slid his hands around my back and adjusted his stance a little to slide his leg between mine as he pulled my hips closer. I reacted by pulsing my hips against his thigh. He dropped one hand to my ass, and his other hand reached across my back for his own wrist, struggling to loosen his cufflink. Finally successful at one cuff, he switched hands, and removed the other cufflink. Chris slid a hand back around to tuck the cufflinks into his pants pocket and then he grabbed my ass and lifted me against him, taking three strides to lay me down on the bed.

I had finally pulled the tails of Chris’ shirt out of his waistband, and I slid the shirt off his shoulders. His arms were pinned to his sides for a moment before he pulled away just long enough to free them from the sleeves. My knee on the outside of this thigh moved up to his hip; my other leg slid around to his other hip, and then I had him where I had wanted him all week - between my legs, hardened cock pressing at my most sensitive flesh. I lifted my hands back to his chest and began to stroke him, wanting to touch him everywhere.

Chris dropped his shirt to the floor behind him, not caring where it fell. My legs, still encased in thigh highs, were wrapped around his hips, and I could feel him harden even further. He moved his hands down my thighs, hooking a finger of each one into the heel of a shoe to push them off my feet. As my shoes thumped on the floor, he trailed his hands back up my legs to my waist, pulsing his hips against me as he stroked up toward my chest and palmed my breasts. I gasped, my fingers clenching on his chest as he reached under me to relieve me of my bra and tossed it aside. My thighs tightened around him, and I arched my neck as he caught my nipples between the webbing of his fingers, rolling and massaging them.

“Chr-issss!” I moaned, and he dipped his head to mouth my breast. I arched my back to push it more firmly into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider, sucking most of it into his mouth and pressing my nipple against its roof with his tongue while scraping his teeth lightly against the underside. I bucked against him again, my thigh rising higher against his side. He slid one hand down to catch it up, pushing himself harder against my mons.

As he licked and sucked at my breasts, I threaded my fingers into his hair and mussed it. I could feel my climax building, and I rocked my hips into his to bring it along. I trailed my fingers around the shell of his ear and heard him gasp before he returned his attention to gently biting my nipples and rolling them between his teeth, the small pain adding a spike to my pleasure that made me moan again. Releasing my breasts and moving lower, Chris pressed light kisses to the insides of my thighs before running his fingers over my panties.

He gasped when he touched me, “Fuck. You’re so wet.”

The only answer from me was a low moan and he didn’t waste any more time, stepping back to catch the waistband of my underwear. I raised myself up on my elbows to watch as he lowered his head to my belly while his hands slid down my legs. He dropped kisses at my navel as he carefully drew my underwear down past my feet and let them drop to the floor. His hands moved back up to my ass as he grabbed my thighs and threw my legs over his shoulders, nestling himself right in front of my sex. He plunged in immediately, his tongue lapping at me, stroking me gently with his fingers as he held me open for his mouth. Soon, the room filled with my moans as I ground down on his face, unable to control myself as I was overwhelmed by pleasure. My hands fisted in his hair and I cried out, his name on my lips getting higher and more breathless with every insistent press of his tongue and fingers.

He pulled back to look up at me, wetness shining on his lips and chin, his fingers sliding lower to take the place of his tongue. He held my gaze as he plunged two fingers inside me, pumping them in and out as he watched me begin to break apart. His thumb rubbed at my clitoris as his fingers took me, his other arm wrapping around my waist to hold me in place.

“Chris, yes, please I’m so close. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” I yelled out just before the orgasm hit me. I arched off the bed, gasping his name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me. My body went limp as I felt him help me ride it out, slowing down his rhythm until he stilled completely. He moved up on the bed, capturing my mouth with his, and I could taste myself on his lips and tongue.

“You’re overdressed, darling.” I said to him, barely a whisper as our kiss broke. He grinned and held my thighs in place as he stood up and carefully toed off first one shoe, then the other. He pulled his socks off by stepping on their toes and sliding his feet out. His hands reluctantly released my thighs as they reached down to unbutton his pants. As he pushed away to remove them, I could see his erection tenting the fabric of his boxer briefs. Before he could divest himself of them, I was already there to pull them down and grip his hard cock. As I stroked it a few times, Chris groaned and his hips bucked against my hand.

“Impatient, are we?” I smirked, as he put one knee on the mattress between my spread thighs. His other hand reached over to press into the mattress beside my opposite hip, bracing himself as he climbed onto the bed. I reached out to run my hand up his braced arm to grasp him by the shoulder and pull him down for a quick kiss. He looked at me, resisting, his eyes heavy with arousal. Leaning down, he propped himself up on his elbows, the tip of his cock already rubbing my wet folds. I grabbed him, guiding it to my entrance, and then he thrust himself slowly inside me until he was buried to the hilt. He stopped there, holding still, as he caught his breath and pushed up on his knees. As he rose, widening his stance, my hips rose with him, my body impaled on him.

“Fuck…”

“Chris, move, please,” was my response, my tone desperate.

A smug smile graced his lips as he grasped my hips in his hands and began to move. Finding a steady rhythm, I gripped his shoulders hard, moving my hips in sync with his thrusts, gasping and groaning at the sensations flooding my body. Soon, Chris pulled me up from the bed, his left arm holding my back, the right one gripping me by the hips as his mouth descended on my breasts again, groaning and grunting with each thrust.

Balanced on his lap, his arms went around me as he continued to drive into me harder and deeper. I slid my hands around his shoulders and kissed him, my tongue mimicking the movement of his hips as I hungrily drank him in. Chris moved one of his hands up to cup the back of my head, threading his fingers through my hair and keeping my mouth on his as his other hand moved to touch my breast. He wasn’t exactly gentle, pinching my nipple between his fingers, and after a few minutes I felt my orgasm closing in again. He felt it too as he sped up, chasing my release. Suddenly, he bucked out of rhythm and slammed into me hard, fingers digging deep into my hips. It was enough to send me over the edge and I screamed, contracting around his cock buried deep inside me.

Chris pressed his open mouth to the side of my throat, riding out the spasms until he could bear it no more. Thrusting one final time, he came hard, calling my name as he held himself within my body, letting the pulses of his orgasm flood me.

He soon stilled and I collapsed against him, spent, tucking my head into his shoulder. After a few moments, he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us onto the bed. I curled up against him, laying a hand on his chest.

“Can you stay the whole night?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“I can stay, but have an early morning. Have to get back to Atlanta for filming. I’m not sure how long I’ll be, but maybe you can join me later?”

“That would be great, if it works out.”

“Once we wrap up this week, maybe we’ll get lucky and end up with a day or two to ourselves?”

“Let’s hope.” I said as he propped himself up and I leaned in to kiss him. “And until then, maybe we should make the most of the time we have, hmmmm?”

“What an excellent idea!” He kissed me back while I moved up to straddle his hips.

Neither of us slept that night.


End file.
